In Your Eyes
by DeAd-SiLenT
Summary: InuYasha had used the jewel against Kagome's will. Now he is a full demon. Sango and Miroku has saved Kagome, who's pregnant, from a horrible life. 17 years later...
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Eyes **

**Chapter One **

**17 Years Earlier**

* * *

_"You lied to me…." She bit back her tears as she placed an arm on his shoulder. "You lied."_

"_Kagome, Please." InuYasha turned to look away. "It's for the best…" He turned to look at Sango and Miroku._

"_Kagome is right, you shouldn't use the jewel only for YOUR own purposes." Miroku took a few steps forward. "Listen to her,"_

_Sango nodded as she bit back tears of her own. "We even ended Kohaku's life… doesn't that mean anything?"_

_Kagome placed a hand on her stomach, where new life was forming. She wouldn't tell InuYasha, mainly because she was sure he knew. She turned her head to look at him. "You used me. And you don't even care…" She couldn't help it… she let her tears flow._

_InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't you understand? It's best… it's best for the baby! I'm half human, and if I use this to become Pure Youkai, I'll be able to protect it!" He yelled._

"_InuYasha, even a human can protect a child." Miroku told him, nodding his head slightly. "Just use the jewel for something else, we're begging you now.."_

"_Miroku is right, please InuYasha!" Sango walked towards the Hanyou, but then he growled loudly at her._

_Kagome's eyes narrowed, as she stood straight, looking away from him. "I hate you," She muttered. He was breaking her heart, and she had showed it well._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I hate you InuYasha, you son of a bitch! You only care about power! You don't give a damn about the baby! I hate you InuYasha, SIT!" _

_His prayer beads and the completed jewel started to glow. Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the group. Then a scream of agony had filled the silence._

"_InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she used her backpack for a shade as she looked around in frantic. "Inu…"_

_The Hanyou looked up, the purple striped slowly forming on his cheeks, a sadistic grin appeared on his face as he ripped off the prayer beads. The rest of the group had 'Oh shit, what do I do now!' written on all of them, even Kirara._

**Present Time**

Her eyes snapped open, as she looked around frantically. Glancing at the clock, it read '5:30 AM'. She sighed deeply. "Only a dream, Kagome…" She whipped off the covers and got off the bed.

Kagome walked into the kitchen. She looked for a light switch… finally finding it, she flipped it on and then light engulfed the room.

"Mom…" A tired voice filled Kagome's ears as she turned her head to look at the form emerging from the hallway.

"Naomi… did I wake you?" The miko asked her daughter, trying to mask her fear.

"Only your screams did…" Naomi chuckled as she sat at the table. "You were dreaming, weren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I heard you screaming out somebody's name,"

Kagome looked at the ground. Trying to change the subject, she looked up and smiled. "You should get ready for school…"

Naomi raised an eyebrow as she stood and walked towards her room. She wore what Kagome had worn when she was in school herself. Except, it was black. "Where's my eyeliner…" She rummaged around in her drawers as she finally found the item she needed. Naomi didn't apply too much, but still… it was a lot, but it brought out her unusual blue eyes.

"Alright," The girl grabbed her bags as she slid down the stair railing. "Mom! What's there to eat?"

"Waffles," Kagome answered casually as the dream kept on replaying in her mind. She tried her best to shake the dream away, but then it kept on coming back. Then, a knock was heard. 'Thank Kami…'

"I'll get it!" Naomi yelled as she quickly opened the door, only to reveal an older looking version on Souta. "UNCLE SOUTA!" She yelled as she literally jumped on his back.

"Oi…" Souta fell down, nearly and he chuckled. "Hey monkey, ready for school?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, jerking her head back in laughter as she saw her uncle rubbing his back like an old man. And he was only in his early twenties!

Kagome forced a smile as she walked up the stairs. "I have to go to work in a few, Naomi… I'll take Miko out on a walk while you're at school." She couldn't help but shed a few tears, but they were hidden.

_**17 years earlier**_

_InuYasha smirked at his 'friends' faces._

_"InuYasha…" Kagome dropped to her knees. Sango ran up and hugged her._

_Sango let Kagome cry on her shoulder as she sent a death glare at InuYasha. "Look at what you did! She is with child, and you betrayed us!" She yelled as Kagome's sobs continued._

_Miroku just walked towards Sango, and helped the two up. "Let's go, we cannot bare to see him now. Especially Kagome." He ushered them away, but Inuyasha stopped them._

_"I don't think so." His voice didn't change, but he grabbed Sango and Miroku and threw them to the side. "She stays with me…" He grabbed Kagome's arm and made an attempt to drag her away._

_"Let me go!" Kagome reached her arm out to Miroku, her eyes were filled with great fear and sadness. Sango narrowed her eyes as she aimed her Hiraikotsu at his head._

_"I'm sorry…" The Tajiya said as she swung it at him, and successfully knocked him out. "Kirara!" She yelled as her cat-demon transformed to its large size. Kagome watched as InuYasha lay on the ground while she escaped from his grasp._

* * *

_They arrived somewhere secluded, on mount Hakurei. Miroku was sure that no demons would harm Kagome, just until she gives birth to her child._

_"Kagome-Chan, this place is safe from all demons. Including Inuyasha." Sango told her, nodding. "You will be safe for the time being, we may have to wait until you birth for you to leave. Kirara is standing guard."_

_The miko nodded lightly as she fell limp and unconscious._

**_Present Time_**

Naomi stepped out of the car and turned to wave at her uncle. The secret of where she was born, and her father were still unknown to her. Even her own mother's past was hidden.

"Bye," She turned around to only meet the boy that everybody was dreaming of. "Hello…" Naomi said lamely as she walked right past him.

"Higurashi, I just wanted to ask you a question? Are you fre—"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested, Jin." She rolled her eyes as she walked off to her first class, Reading.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at the bruises on her arm. "It's been seventeen years, why hasn't this disappeared?" She asked herself as she placed on the black blazer. The woman grabbed her keys as she walked towards the black BMW.

**_THE FEUDAL ERA_**

A loud slap was heard throughout the village. Then, a 'monk' had walked out seeing stars. "Sango dear, 17 years had passed, and you have not changed." Miroku said dizzily.

"And neither have you, see? Look, Sakura and Kyo and just staring at you oddly." Sango chuckled as she remembered the dream she had had this morning. "I wonder how Kagome's child is doing…"

"I bet she's doing just fine, besides… Kagome and the child are safe back in her time. Their safe from the danger here." Miroku said reassuringly.

"I hope… Sesshoumaru had already conquered the northern lands. Has he come to the east?" Sango sat; she didn't know that it was because of the help from Inuyasha.

"I don't know, hopefully… he won't." Miroku smiled as he ushered the children back into the hut as he looked at the ground. 'Kagome, I hope you're safe.'

_**In Kagome's Time**_

After school, Naomi had to walk home. Her feet were literally screaming 'Comfort!', and yes… she was on the brink of passing out. She didn't see where she was going, and accidentally entered the well house. Since, they lived in the shrine. Kagome's mother had moved out, but visited a lot.

She leaned against the well as she breathed hard. Today was a rough day for Naomi, Jin beat her for rejecting him, and then she had to walk two miles to get home from school. She sprained her ankles during P.E, too. Naomi's eyes closed as she fell unconscious, and she fell… into the bone-eaters well.

* * *

A/N: Well, I had been writing this for a long time… and decided to put it up here! I'm going to continue this story, and cancel my Shikon High. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't bug me about updating! I just hate that! So, don't review saying 'update faster'. Just say something like 'I luff you story! You should like, write more!' EVIL CLIFFIE! LOL, I wonder on how I should make Inu and Naomi meet, xD. 

LOL, anyways… ENJOY!

Caitlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Your Eyes** Chapter Two 

Kagome had arrived when night arrived. She looked around, and no was Naomi running out shouting 'where's food, mom?' but the bad thing was. Where was Naomi herself?

"Naomi?" She called out, noticing well house doors open, fear stricken her. "No," She gasped as she ran into the well, her backpack laid there… Kagome shook her head violently as she dropped to her knees, the memories flooding her mind.

Hrs. Higurashi had come to visit, and noticed her daughter in the well house. She had dropped whatever she was holding and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome, dear. What is the matter?" She asked, helping her up.

"Na…Naomi, well…" She was shaking with fear as she looked down the well. "She… she… she fell in Mama." Kagome leaned her head on her mother's shoulders as she sobbed quietly on her shoulders.

A bluish-purplish light engulfed Naomi as she her eyes remained closed. Her hair flew around her, creating wisps of black. Then, her eyes snapped open when she collided with the end of the well.

"Where…" She tried standing, but then growled in pain as she gripped her ankle. Trying her best to climb out, she finally did, only to come in contact with a pair of violet eyes. She fell back, but then his hand caught hers.

"Hey, are you alright?" The young boy asked, tilting his head to the side as he helped her up.

"Kind-of…" She tried standing straight, but then she seethed in pain as she gripped her ankle.

The boy sighed as he picked her up. "You need help."

"Obviously…"

He rolled his eyes as he easily carried her to the nearby village.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Kyo?" Miroku called out as he noticed a young boy carrying something… or someone. "Kyo, who… what is that?"

The boy carrying Naomi shrugged. "I just helped her out of the well over there. Her ankle is hurt."

Naomi apparently had fallen asleep in his arms; the resemblance of Kagome was very strong. She woke up to fin herself in Miroku's arms at that time. "Now, why the heck is everybody carrying me?" She muttered as she looked around and froze.

"Shush, you need help." Miroku said lamely.

"How many times do people need to say that?" She rolled her eyes as she looked around. "Do you know exactly where I am?"

**_KAGOME'S TIME_**

Mrs. Higurashi just sighed as she watched her daughter run around the house like crazy. "Kagome, you should go back and get her… it's the best." She told her, but then only received a death glare.

"I'm not going back!" But then her mother shrugged.

"Alright, but if Naomi dies… it isn't my fault." Mrs. Higurashi just looked at her tea.

"But… but…" Kagome held a hand to her hand. "I just can't, it's… ugh, fine! But then I'm going straight home!"

Her mother just smiled and nodded. "Then I'll get your things ready." She stood as she walked upstairs.

_**Feudal Era**_

Naomi fell asleep as she was laid down by Miroku himself. He couldn't help but notice her resemblance to Kagome, which made him notice if she was her daughter. Miroku shook the thought away as he called for Sango to heal her wounds.

The next morning, Naomi looked around. Trying to take in her surroundings, the girl sat up… or at least, she tried to.

"You need rest." A female voice broke the silence as she walked in. "Are you feeling better?"

"Ye-Yeah, Now, I just need… to get home." Kyo and Sakura were holding her down. "Will ya at least let me go?" Naomi asked as she looked at the girl and boy as she nodded and sat up. "Thanks."

"So, how is it you got here? Kagome swore she sealed the well!" Miroku exclaimed as he entered the hut.

"Okay. I have two questions. One, how do you know my mom? And two, care to tell me about sealing the well?" Naomi tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow.

"I can answer question one!" Sango nodded as she sat down. "Well, you mother… Kagome had come through the well like you did, seventeen years ago. Meeting a Hanyou, half-breed… they fell in love. But then all things went bad, when she was pregnant, she ran from the monster she fell in love in." The woman bit back tears as she looked at her hands. "We helped to save the child before it was born. Or it would've died in the hands of its father." They left out numerous things, but it was the sake for Naomi's sanity.

_'Now, don't go running out, you got to stay strong.' _Naomi thought, but she ran out and stopped when she was a good distance away. She started to curse as she beat up, or tried to beat up the Goshinboku tree. Kyo had come, under his father's wishes to go see if she was alright.

"What's wrong? It's not like you're her child, it could've died!" He wasn't thinking straight as he said this.

"You don't think that I'm HER child? -! I'm the one that's causing her pain, it's because my biological dad is a MONSTER!" She cried out, gripping his shoulders as she took several deep breaths. Moments later, she had passed out.

"Ma, Pa… She passed out!" Kyo ended up carrying Naomi back to the hut, muttering various things about him carrying her a lot. "She's lucky she's light."

**_Kagome's Time_**

She stared down the well blankly. Kagome turned to look at her mother; she had fear written all over her. "What, what if he tries to kill me? What if you tried killing Naomi, Ma?" She asked her mother, who wasn't there.

"Oh nice, mom! You just leave me here!" The miko yelled as she heard something coming towards her.

_"Come on Kagome, you're daughter needs you… we need you." _Kagome could hear Sango's voice; she turned to look at the well. "But, I sealed the well years ago…" Suddenly, the thought came back to her mind. _I knew jii-chan's sutras weren't strong enough._

_**17 years earlier**_

_InuYasha had appeared right in front of Kagome, while she was holding the infant she recently gave birth to._

_"Hello, my pretty…" He had a murderous look in his eyes, grabbing her he ran off. "This is the LAST time you'll ever leave me."_

_"Kagome--!" Sango shrieked as she whistled to Kirara for her to come. "Follow InuYasha! C'mon, Miroku."_

_"Hai." Miroku watched for InuYasha, but mainly listened for Kagome's scream. The baby's wails could be heard as the miko was being carried away by the monster she loved._

_"InuYasha! Please, I have a child in my arms… YOUR child!" Kagome yelled as she tried her best to quiet down the child._

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Kagome backed up towards the wall as she saw a dark figure emerge from the well. "No…" Her eyes widened, she was hallucinating, she was imagining the whole thing, or was she?

"Kagome…" The voice sounded strangely familiar, like… Inuyashas? "I'm sorry, I never ment for any of this to happen…" It WAS Inuyasha, he didn't have the purple jagged lines on his cheeks, he was his Hanyou self. He held out his hand. "Come with me, we can live happily ever after."

"Inu…." The miko took his hand; it felt so real, although she knew it wasn't. Suddenly, the jagged lines appeared and he grinned maliciously. "No…no!" Kagome yelled as she 'tried' to get away from him, and with one very rough pull, Kagome found herself traveling through the well.

A/N: Like, ZOMGosh, I didn't know I would get reviews! XD. Thanks crazyhyperkid, you get candy! XD. Even tho' you stole it, xD.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG OMG OMG! I so didn't know that I was going to have reviews! Ya'll just make me so proud –Goes teary eyed- Thank you, thank you, thank you. D

**In Your Eyes** Chapter Three 

Kagome looked around, she was scared… scared to tell Naomi about this place, scared to meet Inuyasha.

When she finally arrived, the miko climbed out and looked around. She took several deep breaths as she held on to the goshinboku tree. "I-I can't…" Kagome jumped back into the well, but… nothing happened!

Her eyes widened at this, she pounded the dirt and fought back her tears. "No, I have to do this… for Naomi." Kagome tried to bring back the confidence she once lost, and gathered up as much as she could. Climbing out she walked towards Kaede's village, where familiar people stayed.

Naomi woke up, she felt better somehow. When she noticed an elderly face she literally jumped out of bed. "What do you want, I know how to run for it!" She said as she backed away.

"Ye must not worry child, for I have come to check yer wounds." The woman, known as Kaede told her. "Please, I am the priestess of this village, I mean ye no harm."

The girl eyed her suspiciously as she sat. "Alright… but I'm on to you!" Naomi wasn't good with meeting new people, but she made a lot of friends with her… slight weirdness.

Sango entered the hut with a variety of fruits. "Hey! You're awake." She smiled as she set the basket by her best-friends daughter. "Well, my name is Sango."

"I'm Naomi," She nodded as she smiled lightly. "I've heard my mom mention your name, like… when she had those weird dreams of running away from this guy." The girl shrugged slightly as she took a bite out of an apple.

Kagome wandered around, noticing that people were just staring at her weird; she thought that they didn't remember her. "Strange… Wait, it isn't THAT strange…" She chuckled nervously as she waved. Suddenly, she felt something grip her arm.

"Kagome…?" He asked as he turned her around.

"Miroku? MIROKU!" She yelled as she jumped and hugged him (I can only imagine her doing that to Inu-Chan, .). "Where's Naomi? Where is she?"

Miroku tilted his head, mainly because he didn't know the name of the girl in his hut. (That doesn't sound right, it sounds like he's cheating. XD.) "Naomi? Who is that?" The 'monk' questioned.

"My daughter. She fell, or jumped in the well… I came home and found her stuff right beside bone-eaters." Kagome answered as she nodded. "Now do you know?"

His face lit up as he nodded. "Yes, Lady Kagome! She's in the hut with Kaede and Sango." He literally dragged her to their little, adobe.

**_Somewhere else In the Senjoku Jidai_**

His gold eyes darted along the castle as he dismissed the following guards. "Rin, will you STOP bugging me?" He practically yelled at the young girl nagging at him.

"But Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru-Sama ordered me to watch over you! He says you're… 'A bit to rough against women.' And you KNOW there are plenty of them in the castle!" The girl answered back, nodding.

The hanyou-turned-youkai blushed for a while before narrowing his eyes. "I don't care what he says! You LEAVE ME—" Uh-oh, Rin has given Inuyasha the 'puppy dog eyes'. "Fine, c'mon." _'You know, for a Youkai… you're pretty soft, Inuyasha.' _He told himself mentally. Him and Rin just roamed around the castle, but then Inuyasha would end up thinking about a certain woman who was always in his dreams.

She wore a green school uniform. But, it was tattered and torn, in her arms she carried a bundled up infant. She looked scared, and sad… _'Who is she? Why is that woman in my dreams? Have I killed someone?' _He asked himself, poor Inuyasha… he doesn't even remember.

And now… back with the Naomi-Tachi 

(Hehe, instead of Inu-Tachi. Uh-oh! Inuyasha already has an heir! XD)

Kagome went wide-eyed at her daughter. "Naomi!" She ran and hugged her.

"Hi mom…" She patted her back as Kagome let her tears loose. Something was awkward. She heard her mother mutter things about 'losing my baby' and 'I promise I'll lock up the well house when we get home.'

Naomi stood up. "I'm hungry, and… that guy kind-of showed me how to go hunt." She pointed at Kyo, since she didn't know his name. "Anyways, ta-ta!" A chuckle escaped her lips as she stepped out with a spear. (Which surprisingly came out of no-where. LOL!)

**_With Inuyasha…_**

The Inu-Youkai banged his fist on the table. "Sesshoumaru! We're almost conquering ALL of the Senjoku Jidai! Why can't we take over the eastern lands?" Inuyasha yelled as he narrowed his eyes. He was just blinded by his current lust for power.

"Inuyasha, because… I have no use for their lands." Sesshoumaru lied, it was because he knew that the strangely dressed priestess has returned, and she was the only one who knew how to kill them all. Besides Kikyou, Kagome's daughter was apart of a certain prophecy. It was told that Naomi would gain the priestess power of Midoriko, or could she even be her own reincarnation?

"I can go kill them all!" He bellowed, growling, he knocked off all of Sesshoumaru's things on the table. Smirking, he turned on his heel and walked off.

**_With Naomi…_**

Naomi looked at her reflection in the river. "I really need to wash myself." She muttered to herself as she threw the spear into the river. She was covered in dried blood, and dirt. Her hair was a mess, too.

She grabbed the spear and stuck the fish into a basket. Shrugging, she searched around for a hot springs.

Suddenly, a sound was heard near a tree. Naomi whirled around and stood in a fighting stance, even though she didn't know how to fight like all the samurais in the movies she saw, but she knew how to kick-ass.

A man with silver hair and gold eyes emerged from the shadows. He wore something very elegant, also for a fluffy… "Boa" (That's what Naomi thought it was!)

"What are you doing spying on me?" Naomi asked, hiding her fear. She narrowed her eyes as she held the bladed end of the spear in front of her, aiming it at him. Of course, a mere chuckle escaped the man's mouth.

"Impudent human, you think that you can even mark a scratch me, Sesshoumaru?" He told her, taking a few more steps before an arrow came flying towards him. He luckily dodged, but a small smirk grew on his thin lips.

Naomi shrugged and lunged at him. Sesshoumaru jumped up and used his clawed fingers to remove the bracelet-type-thing around her wrist, leaving a bleeding slit. The miko's daughter fell to the ground after "wounding" him. Grabbing her wrist she glared at the TaiYoukai.

"YOU SNOT-HEADED BASTARD!" She yelled as she snapped her attention to the woman with the arrow. Taking a few steps towards her, she tilted her head. "Who are you?"

A/N: Anyways, I wasn't able to update my story, so I apologize. I was caught up with tests, and my computer needed some… fixing up.

Caitlin


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha… only in my dreams, honey. XD

**Angel Of Death 90:** Yeah, but then I'd like… have to take more English classes, xD. The bracelet is something that conceals something of Naomi's LOL. I'm young, a child young (sorta). But still, I try my best, but… like nearly all adults' say, 'You best isn't enough' nyah!

-----

Oooh! Anyways. I'm thinking of making a High School musical thing of Inuyasha! I watched this Disney movie, and so like… the idea just popped into my head. I'll continue with this, anyways. JUST THINKIN'! I'm better with those, not many action scenes, lol.

**In Your Eyes** Chapter Four 

**_With Kagome_**

_**SEVENTEEN YEARS EARLIER**_

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she was recklessly dragged away by Inuyasha. "Inu… PLEASE! Let me go! I have a baby with me!" She yelled as she profusely tried to yank her arm away from his bruising grip.

_"Shut up! I don't care about the damn baby! I don't give a damn about you!" He yelled throwing her to the ground. Luckily, Kagome landed on her back, the baby was still okay. "You leave me one more time, I'll make sure the baby won't be able to even move it's toes!"_

_A look of dread appeared on Kagome's face. "You'd do that, to your own child, Inuyasha? To your OWN baby?" Kagome stood up. He has crossed the line. She tried her best to hide her emotions. They were mixed; with Love, Anger, Hate, Sadness, etc. The miko glared at him. "I HATE you! Don't even come near me!" She yelled._

_Inuyasha was hurt; deep down inside the Hanyou was fighting for his body. He narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps forward. "You bitch, exactly what will you do if I do come near you?" A smirk slowly grew with the steps he took towards her._

_Kagome stood, tears flowing; she was scared… she was scared for the infant's life. Even for her own life, she didn't want Inuyasha taking the baby, but maybe Sango and Miroku can take care for it… "Then…" She closed her eyes and gripped the baby, who was crying like mad. The infant could feel Kagome's pain; maybe it was a small bond between priestesses?_

_Suddenly, a purple-ish light radiated around Kagome and her baby, "I'm sorry…" She muttered as a blinding light engulfed Inuyasha. She tried her best to ignore his screams of pain. She stopped… it was wasting her energy. Looking up, she took a deep breath as she ran away from him._

_"Kago…me…" His demonic marks disappeared for a while, but then appeared when he fell unconscious…_

PRESENT TIME 

Kagome shook the memory away. Looking at the others, she sighed inaudibly.

"Kami-Sama… help me, please. I can't even go out and search for Naomi! Why…" She buried her head in the palms of her hands and just cried silently.

With Naomi 

"Who are you…?" Naomi asked as she took a few more steps towards the woman who has shot the arrow. Suddenly, the woman had disappeared and then a feminine man had slashed out his snake-like sword. Luckily, Naomi had dodged it. Unaware of her current appearance, she glared at the man. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oooh, Aniki…Inu-Chan assigned up to a vicious one! Too-bad it isn't a man…" He smirked as he once again, slashed out his sword.

A young man, wearing something that was similar to Sesshoumaru's attire stepped forward. He was carrying a huge halberd. And much to Naomi's point-of-view, she was surprised that he can even carry it! He smirked and pointed his Banryuu at Naomi. "A vicious one you say? Well then… the more fun it is!"

"Get away from me!" She took a few steps back as she held her fists in front of her. "I'm warning you! I know how to run for it!"

"Jakotsu, hurry up and kill the girl!" The boy with a long braid just stood and watched. She was pretty good for a priestess who only used sutras, or that was what he thought. His halberd was seemingly saying 'KILL HER!'

The feminine man just chuckled as he held up his sword and slashed at Naomi once more. They didn't know that she had secretly gained her demonic powers. "Aniki! She's to fast!" He complained as he put on his pouting face.

"Well then, this is the part where I come in!" He smirked as he charged at the girl. Holding his "precious baby" behind his back, he lashed it out and made an attempt to chop off her head, "cleanly".

Naomi ducked and her eyes grew wide. "Oi!" She turned around and made a run with it. "I TOLD YOU I KNOW HOW TO RUN FOR IT!" Her voice echoed throughout the forest.

They sighed and turned to walk. "We'll wave to tell Inuyasha that we weren't able to get her. Although, she can kick-ass!" Jakotsu stretched, trying to untie those wounded muscles. "I think I'll have to show some respect to women…" He looked at Bankotsu.

"Naw!" They burst out in laughter as they walked on towards the TaiYoukai castle.

Naomi continued to run, although she didn't know where she was going. Finally reaching a rather large castle, she stopped and took several deep breaths. Noticing somebody who looked a lot like Kagome, she tilted her head.

"Mom?"

A/N: Well, here is my craptastic chappie. Anywho, I will be gone for a while. It's my best friends birthday… well, it was on January 30, but I have to help get the decorations around the house, and go shopping, and go and call people. But I'll try my best to keep up! D


End file.
